Meetings, Memories, and Destiny
by mcangel1976
Summary: When she was 10, Bella met a stranger named JW, and now that she is back in Forks, living with her father, she meets him again... but it can't be him because he hasn't aged at all. There is a connection, but will anything happen? Is someone trying to separate them? She is confused and at a loss, but she knows he holds answers. With so many things against them, can they be together?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just like to use them in my fanfics. **

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and stayed safe. I received word that Wedding Day Jitters has been nominated for top 10 completed stories of December 2013. If you would like to vote for it, please go to twifanfictionrecs dot com. I would really appreciate it! Well, here is the first chapter of my new Bella/Jasper story. I am also working with one of my friends who is a history major with a thesis on the civil war to write a story about Jasper back during the war and the time right after he was turned (as requested by a reader). So be looking for that one as well. That will have notes of Bella/Jasper since I will be writing the story as a journal and you will have glimpses of the present. I hope you like the new story, and please review if you can.**

**PS... If you would like, I can make this story M rating. I will let you pick. Keep as T, or make it spicier than my others?**

Prologue

A brunette girl had been running around the park on a bright sunny day with her friends, but now that the sun had started to set, everyone was going home and that should have included her; however, something had caught her eye and she started to skip in the opposite direction from her home. Her mother wouldn't mind if she was a little late. The girl was more responsible than her mother at times, although, she did love the older woman. Renee was just a little scattered sometimes, and Bella had to sometimes be the adult… even if she was only ten.

Pausing for a moment when she lost sight of what had caught her eye; Bella found it again and started chasing after it even faster. It was a small white kitten and the little girl wanted it, or at least wanted to pet it. Just as she was about to grab it, it darted off in another direction like hell itself was on its heels. Bella had never seen anything move that fast and there was no way she would be able to catch it now. "Drat!" She grumbled as she fisted her hands and stomped her foot in a small tantrum.

As she whimpered briefly for her loss, she looked around at her surroundings and realized she had no clue where she was. Bella was far from the park and this was not her neighborhood, and what's worse is that she had been so focused on the kitten that she had not paid attention to her surroundings. That wasn't like her at all. Looking around the street lights were already on and it was past twilight. What was she going to do now? Renee would be freaking out if she didn't get home soon.

"Sorry about that. I think your cat heard me and I scared it," a figure stepped out of the shadows of the bushes and approached the child.

Narrowing her eyes on the stranger, Bella knew she shouldn't talk to him or even acknowledge him. She should run the other way, but there was something in his golden eyes that made her feel warm and fuzzy… safe. "It wasn't my cat. I was just following it because I wanted to pet it, and now I don't know where I am. Do you know how to get back to the park from here? I need to get home," she explained. She should be afraid, but she wasn't and offered the man a beaming smile, "I'm Bella Swan and I'm 10. Who are you?"

"Well, you can call me JW. That is what some of my longtime friends call me, and I think I can get you back to the park," the man grinned at the forwardness of this little girl. Most people were intimidated by him or his kind, some would even run like the cat had, but not this little slip of a girl. No, she was bold and friendly, and it seemed she wasn't scared at all. It was odd, but at the same time it made him feel weirdly happy. He wasn't exactly sure where the park was, and yet, he was sure he could find it easily following the scent she had left trailing in her wake.

"You're tall and you talk funny!" Bella proclaimed with a giggle, but then she realized what she said and she didn't want her new friend to get mad, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

The stranger chuckled, "It's quite alright, Bella. I talk funny because I'm from the great state of Texas; and I'm tall… well my dad was tall, so I guess that's why."

"So everyone in Texas talks like you?" She tried to mimic his accent and received laugh in reply. It made her ecstatic when she was able to make him laugh.

"I wouldn't say all, but a good number do darlin'."

"I want to go so I can hear people talk funny! So if you are from Texas, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation with some friends and I needed to meet with someone, but he never arrived," he explained and looked up, "Let's get you back to the park before it gets too much later. Your parents are going to start to worry if they haven't already."

"Oh, it's just me and mom. My dad lives in Forks, Washington. I'm supposed to go see him, but I really don't want to. It's kind of blah up there. I have more fun here with my friends."

Forks, Washington… that was a town not many people knew about and one that he was very familiar with. Smiling down at the girl as he took her hand and led her towards the park, he said, "Maybe one day I will see you up there. It isn't so bad you know. I have been there myself, but was only passing through." Indeed, when he and his companion had met up with the family they melded into, he had passed through Forks for less than a day. It didn't seem too bad and with the cloud cover, it allowed him to remain outdoors even during the day… unlike Phoenix, AZ. There was talk of maybe returning one day, but he wasn't sure when or if that would actually happen.

"Really? You like it up there?"

"I do."

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Probably not, my friends and I are leaving in about an hour."

"Oh," she was disappointed at hearing that, but he was big and she was little and he didn't live there like she did, "Hey JW, why is your hand so cold?"

"I have a circulation problem."

"Oh," she removed her hand from his and blew on her hands before quickly rubbing them together to create friction. When Bella thought her hands were ready, she grabbed the stranger's large hand with both of her smaller ones, "I'll help you warm them up."

Using his other hand, JW patted her head and smiled. She was a wonder and a bit on the precocious side, but that was alright with him. There was something about her, and he knew she was special. Something told him after tonight, he would be seeing her again at some point, but he didn't know when or how long it would be before it happened.

Once they got to the park, he squatted down next to her, "Do you know how to get home from here, or do you need my help?"

"I can get home from here. It is only a block away. Thank you for helping me," she grinned and then quickly kissed his cheek before running off, her giggling voice following her, "I hope I see you again one day JW." She left him squatting there blinking as she quickly ran towards her house.

JW snorted with laughter as he watched her form getting smaller and smaller as she left him behind and made her way to her home. She was definitely not like other people he had met, and he found himself hoping that his feeling was real and that he would indeed see her again, as was her wish.

Bella stormed into the house and was immediately embraced by her frantic mother, "Bella, where have you been?"

"Sorry mom. I followed a kitten and then got a little lost, but I'm home now. I found my way," the girl tried to sooth her mother as she kept the secret of her new friend, JW, from her mother. She knew Renee wouldn't like hearing that she had talked to a stranger, held his hand, and depended on him to help her home. If she thought her mother was freaking out now, she could only imagine what would happen if the older woman heard about that, and it wasn't a pretty thought.

Pushing her daughter away from her, Renee inspected her daughter from head to toe to make sure she was truly alright. When she was satisfied, she shook her head and allowed it to drop on Bella's shoulder, "Please don't worry mommy like that."

"I won't."

"Well, come on. I have dinner ready," she grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her towards the table, "Bella why is your hand cold?"

"Huh, oh, I was playing on the monkey bars and they were a little cool. Come on mom. I'm hungry."

Renee smiled at her daughter and all thoughts of cold hands, tardiness, and worry flew out the window. Bella was at home and safe and that is where she would always be, and there was nothing to worry about. Besides if anyone could take care of herself, it was her little ten year old.

The stranger Bella had met earlier made his way back to his friends with a smile on his face, unable to get the small girl out of his head. When he reached them though, he frowned and explained, "He was a no show. Let's move on." No one questioned what had taken him so long or where he had been, they just listened to him and followed his lead. However, questions would have been raised if one of their other coven mates had been with them. Thankfully, it was only four of them and he would worry about the mind reader later. It wasn't like there was a danger or anything, but he felt like he wanted to keep his Bella away from the other man, and he wasn't sure why.

"Everything ok Jazz?" A short brunette woman asked. She had been his travelling companion when they met up with the coven they called family now. In fact, she had been the one to find him several years ago.

"Yah. Let's just go," JW said with one last look over his shoulder and together the small group left Phoenix and Bella behind; but this was just the beginning of their entanglement with each other.


	2. Fear of the Future

**A/N: When I picture Bella as a 10 year old, I see her as someone that is a little precocious, which since her mother is a bit scatterbrained and Bella seemed to grow up a little faster, it makes sense; and then when I thought of that, I wondered how she would react to meeting Jasper when she was that age and that is where the story was conceived. Enjoy the new chapter. Due to requests from you, this one has been changed to an M rating, but it will take some chapters before we get there; however, I will throw in some teasers here and there. XD**

**PS… You can still vote for Wedding Day Jitters at twifanfictionrecs dot com. I would really appreciate the votes. Thank you. You can vote once a day per device. **

Chapter 1 – Fear of the Future

Bella sat up in her bed quickly, her breathing erratic as she looked around her room looking for… she didn't know. She had yet another dream where she was pulled into another world and taken from her family. Her childhood savior was there, JW, and that was the only thing that put a smile on her face. She had had a crush on him as a little girl, but she only saw him the one time; however, he was the one leading her away and she didn't know why that scared her so much. Once she was awake, she could never recall the dream except for bits and pieces, and she had had it several times since the day she met JW, but here lately it had been coming more often and getting more vivid leaving her in cold dripping sweat.

What was in the dream that scared her so much? Bella couldn't recall and it was a question she had been asking herself for a couple of months now. That is when she had decided to move to Forks to live with her father and when the dreams started to come every other night and then over the past month, she had it every night. She was sure a psychologist would say that it was her fear of leaving the unknown and making a big change in her life by moving to Forks and in with her father, a town she didn't particularly like and hadn't been to in years. Oh she had been since meeting JW, but then she realized it was stupid to go up there when there was no way she would ever see him again.

Two months ago, she had made the decision to live with her father since her mother had recently gotten married. Phil, the new husband, was a minor league baseball player. It was more than obvious to Bella that her mother wanted to be with her husband, but she felt tied down because she still had her daughter at home. So Bella had made the sacrifice and told her mother that she wanted to bond and build a relationship with her father by moving to Forks. It took some convincing, but soon Renee had agreed to let her teenage daughter move north.

Floppping back onto her bed, Bella let out a long sigh. Tomorrow… or she should say later this morning, she would be leaving Phoenix and moving to Forks, Washington where the sun didn't shine very much, the weather was dreary, and she had no friends. Words of the past echoed through her mind, _"Maybe one day I will see you up there. It isn't so bad you know. I have been there myself, but was only passing through." _Would she really see him up there? Doubtful. It had been years since she had seen him, and he probably wasn't impacted by their meeting as much as she was, although she couldn't exactly say why she was impacted. Besides that, he had been an adult and she had been just a kid he helped home. There was just something about him that wouldn't allow her to forget him. What was it?

She let out another exhale and forced herself to turn over and go back to sleep. She had only a few hours before she needed to get up in order to spend some additional time with her mother before they parted ways and Bella became a new citizen of Forks, WA.

**_In Forks..._**

"I hear there's going to be a new student," Emmett grinned as he walked into the living room of the Cullen home.

"And that matters to us because why?" Rosalie rolled her eyes in annoyance. She really didn't understand what was so great about a transfer student. Yes, a new student made news in this little town that didn't get many newcomers, hell they had made a lot of noise when they had first arrived, or returned (however you wanted to look at it), but one new student, a human no less, was none of her concern.

Falling down on the sofa next to his mate, Emmett grinned cheekily, "It doesn't, but I hear it's the chief's daughter and she is transferring in from Phoenix.

Edward's head snapped up from where he was writing in one of his journals in the corner and he stared at Jasper. It seemed as if this little bit of news brought to mind a little girl with brown who had wandered and became lost as she followed a kitten. Being able to read minds could be a blessing or a curse and Edward could clearly see everything that was going through Jasper's mind, and then there was the phrase, "Get the hell out of my head!" He blinked quickly and gaped a little. Out of everyone, Jasper hated the fact that Edward could read minds the most. Was the former major hiding something? Who was the little girl? She was from Phoenix, but that was all he got before he felt drained and worn out forcing him to think about other things and thus convincing him he needed to make all attempts to not read Jasper's mind. Edward might be able to read minds, but Jasper had the ability to mess with the person through their emotions and the southern vampire was one person Edward never wanted to cross knowing full well the change in his emotions and body came directly from the other man.

There were only four people that had been in Phoenix seven years ago and only two of them were with the family now. The other two had only been there to assist and were elsewhere in the world; and no one besides Jasper knew he had helped a little girl return home that night. It wasn't something that was that important and he didn't feel like there was a need to share it. However, Phoenix had brought to mind the little girl he helped that night and their conversation. She had said that her father lived in Forks and she didn't like the town. Could it be the same person? Possible and that might make things a little awkward. He hadn't aged a day and still looked the same as he did that day, but there was a strong possibility that she had forgotten all about him. If she hadn't and said anything to him, he could brush it off as an uncanny resemblance… he hoped. That girl was sharp and he wondered if she would accept that considering it was damn hard to get rid of his Texas drawl.

In an instant, Jasper was at Alice's side, "I need to talk to you." She was the only other person present that had been in Phoenix that day and she would be able to tell him what he might be facing in the future. She was also his closest confidante and a good friend since the day they had met. Most people thought they were dating or mated and it was not something they often corrected because it was not really anyone's business, and if people wanted to make stupid assumptions… well, it happened enough that Alice and Jasper started to ignore it. She acted just like his little sister and reminded him too much of the younger sibling he left behind when he joined the Confederates. Carrie was long dead, but he made sure he never forgot her, and with Alice beside him, he never did.

"Sure Jazz," Alice snickered and followed the southern man out of the house leaving everyone else behind pondering what exactly was going on.

Edward only knew it had something to do with the girl in Phoenix and her ability to recognize Jasper. He may try and block out thoughts, but that doesn't mean a stray one isn't heard here and there.

When he felt they were far enough away, Jasper stopped and rounded on his companion, "Do you see any trouble coming?"

"Trouble?" Alice scowled and using her ability to see glimpses into the future, looked ahead in time, "What kind of trouble are you expecting, Jazz?"

"I might know the girl."

"What do you mean you might know her?" That caught her attention and her eyes landed on Jasper and studied him for a moment. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled loudly, "When we were lookin' for Caleb and Maria, remember we had to go to Phoenix to meet with someone, but he was a no show."

"I remember. What does this have to do with the new student?"

"There was a little 10 year old that became lost when she decided to follow a cat. I scared the cat away and then helped her find her way home."

"Sounds innocent enough."

"She liked to talk and her name was Bella Swan and she told me her dad lived in Forks and she didn't like it. I told her it was a nice town and maybe I would see her here one day in Forks. I wasn't serious, but I think Bella Swan is Chief Swan's daughter, which means…"

"She probably doesn't remember you though. Did you give her your name?"

Shaking his head, Jasper answered, "I told her to call me JW."

Alice smiled. He only let a few people call him JW, and apparently this little girl was one of the chosen few, "I don't think it will be a problem. I'm not seeing anything right now, but I will keep an eye out." Snickering, she stated, "This may be a blow to your ego, but she was 10. She has probably forgotten about you since it's been seven years. If she does somehow remember, we can make sure you two stay apart and we can chalk it up to your doppelganger. Your name is Jasper Hale here and not JW. Your initials don't even match, and it isn't like you have to talk to her or hang around her. Keep to yourself and project an unfeeling, uncaring persona. She will soon believe that you are not the same because you would not help a little girl find her way home."

Jasper nodded, "You're right. That's what I'll do, but you need to back me up."

"You got it."

Something inside of him told him that it was wrong to take that attitude, but he wouldn't subject Bella to the dangers that lurked around the vampire world. She was human and needed to remain in that world. Finding out that the monsters of legend were real was not something that anyone needed to be subjected to, and allowing their secret to get out was dangerous for more than just her. No one could discover the truth about the Cullen family. If presenting himself as a cold unfeeling bastard did the trick, then he would do it. There was just something about her, and he felt like he needed to protect her from all the dangers in the world. Lord knew with the way she didn't have a problem approaching him or the fact she chased after the cat without paying attention to her surroundings, she didn't have a very good sense of danger and probably needed all the help she could get.

"What was she like?" Alice questioned.

Smirking, he shook his head, "A precocious little girl that didn't seem to have an ounce of fear or trepidation. She wasn't even afraid of me even though the cat she was following high tailed it out of there as soon as it caught a whiff of me. She liked to talk and was friendly." He glanced down at his hands and his smile grew softer, "She tried to warm my hands and told me I talked funny. She was a good friend and I only spent a few minutes with her."

"Sometimes we meet those people that we just connect with and can become instant friends. You and I did that."

"Yah, but you saw me coming and were waiting for me in that diner," he chuckled.

"Of course, somebody had to take care of you," she retorted amusement shining in her eyes as she started to laugh.

_**In Phoenix...**_

Back in Phoenix, Bella gave her last goodbye to her mother and stepfather as she made her way through security. With one last look, she waved at them and walked towards her gate. Today she was closing the door on Phoenix and opening the door to Forks. Was it wrong that she was a little afraid and apprehensive of facing her new life? Her only anchor to home was the small cactus she was bringing with her and a ring her mother had given her. It was time to move forward and yet part of her wanted to stay where she was. Taking a deep breath, she wasn't going to get melancholy. This was for her mother and she would make the most of it. Forks was her new home.


	3. Ghosts of the Past

**A/N: You still have time to vote for Wedding Day Jitters for top ten completed stories of December 2013. The link is on my profile page and you can vote once every 24 hours until 2/1. Please vote. Yes, I am not above begging. LOL. Ok, I hope everyone is ready for Jasper and Bella's reunion… Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Ghosts of the Past

Starting at a new school is always a little nerve wrecking, however, starting at a new school in a small town where the biggest news was the high school getting a new roof or whatever the ladies down at the hair salon could concoct about the various people around town… well it was a lot worse. Bella was the talk of the school and was instantly popular for the sole reason of being a new student; and the moment she got out of her old truck and stepped foot on campus, she was hounded by various students from the year book committee and newspaper staff looking for an interview or quote from the instantly infamous Isabella Swan. She lost track of how many times she had to tell people that her name was Bella and not Isabella… if she had a nickel for each time, she might actually be rich.

It seemed that some students genuinely tried to make her feel welcomed and some were faking it, but growing up in Phoenix, Bella new genuine from fake and she knew how to play the game. Some of the boys were also vying for her attention and trying to win her over, but it wouldn't work. She had an idea of what she was looking for, and she really didn't believe she would ever find it in Forks, WA. For now she would go with the flow and try to settle into her new life, but she was already questioning her decision… and then it happened. It was something she never expected and forced her to question her reality.

Somehow Bella had finally made it to lunch. She had hoped to somehow escape with her food and go outside, but with the dreary weather, it wasn't really possible, and her new "friends" weren't allowing her to get away from them so easily. Resigning herself to her fate, she sat down at a table and was instantly surrounded by people, and the crowd that had gathered was starting to make her a little uncomfortable, but then something, or someone caught her eye, "Who are they?" It was just three people, two guys, one with copper hair and one with dark hair, and a blonde woman; and yet there was something about them that demanded attention.

"The Cullen's. The big guy is Emmett and the girl is Rosalie, their like a couple. The other guy is Edward. He's single, but apparently no girl here is good enough for him," Jessica explained flippantly, but the hint of jealousy could not be missed.

"They're the adopted kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. There should be two more… oh here they come. The girl is Alice and the guy that looks like he's in pain is…" Angela continued where Jessica left off, but stopped when Bella said something.

"JW," the brunette breathed as soon as she laid eyes on the man from her childhood. It wasn't possible though. He looked the exact same as he had the day he had helped her get home, unless her memory was faulty, and that was always a possibility. It had been several years since she had seen him, and yet she felt like she wasn't wrong about anything… about this.

Angela gave the new girl a worried look and asked, "Does he look like someone you know? His name is actually Jasper Hale and he's Rosalie's twin, and he is dating Alice."

Her stomach felt like she would lose the little bit of lunch she had already eaten. Hearing that he was with the pixie looking girl Alice hurt, and Bella couldn't figure out why that would be. It was all together possible that this wasn't her JW. Yes, the first initial was the same, but the last didn't match at all. It couldn't be him. It just was not possible. After seven years, her JW would look different, he would have aged, he would have changed, and he would not be in this little town. Why then could she not get herself to believe all of that?

Having a plan in place and acting it out was proving harder than Jasper anticipated. The moment he set eyes on her through the window of the lunch room, he could remember her trying to warm his hands and he wanted her to do that for him again. She had grown and matured into a beautiful young woman and if he had a beating heart it would have sped up and his pulse would have quickened. As a 10 year old child he had felt a connection and had known eventually he would see her again, and now he was doing what he could to keep his distance, and for the life of him he could not remember why.

Jasper took a step in her direction and felt a hand on his arm pull him towards the Cullen table. Looking down, he saw Alice next to him, guiding him. It was true he asked her to back him up, but did she really have to follow through with it?

"You can talk to her after school. Right now, it would cause too much of a commotion. I will get a message to her to meet you off campus so that no on suspects anything," Alice snickered softly.

Frowning, Jasper questioned, "Alice?"

"You may think that it is best to stay away, but I happen to know differently. Besides, she and I are going to be best friends. It will be so much easier if you and she can get over this little awkward period now. Don't you think? Oh, which reminds me, take off after lunch and hunt. You'll be meeting her today at 4:30 at the old park near the woods on the other side of town that isn't used any longer."

"And if she doesn't come?"

Alice almost looked offended before she started to giggle and seemingly floated the remaining way to their table. That particular question didn't deserve an answer.

With one last look over his shoulder at the child turned woman, Jasper smiled and shook his head. If Alice was setting this up, it was because she knew something he didn't, and he would trust her. His only problem was the mind reader sitting at the table with them. He was too curious about Bella and that drew him to her making Jasper slightly jealous.

"I can't read her mind," Edward spoke softly so only the people at his table could hear him.

"What do you mean? You can read everybody's mind. Are you losing your touch Eddie boy?" Emmett teased.

Shaking his head, Edward furrowed his brow in concentration and said, "Not hers. It's blank. I can tell you that Jessica is jealous of the attention Bella is getting, Angela wants to genuinely be her friend, Mike wants in her pants…"

"Enough!" Jasper growled low.

Edward knew when to press the issue and when to back off; and now was the time for retreat. He wasn't exactly sure who this girl was to his coven mate, but it started seven years ago, and he was going to find out more. He had means no one else did, and he could get the information without anyone ever knowing he had been snooping around. Isabella Swan was an anomaly to him and he wanted to know why this was the first person he had ever met in his life that he could not hear her thoughts. It was a mystery that intrigued him, and that meant the girl intrigued him and he wanted… no he needed to get to know her better, and he needed to do it without Jasper knowing what he was doing. However, during biology, he discovered that his intentions had a way of going awry.

Taking his seat at the lab table like he did every day, Edward waited for class to begin not knowing that this class would be unlike any other he had ever been in before. Her smell reached him before he realized what was happening. It was a different scent, new. His head snapped up and standing in front of the fan was Isabella Swan, and she was tempting him with her smell. This was more than normal temptation, this was almost uncontrollable and he knew in that moment that Bella was his singer.

It was a rare find, but when a vampire found his or her singer, he/she was overcome with the desire to drain the person dry, just as Edward was right now. There was only one for every vampire and it doesn't always happen that a vampire will find that person. Emmett had found his and had been unable to resist, would Edward be able to resist temptation here in the school building during class. He wasn't sure. He wanted her, craved her, and thirsted for her.

When Edward was about to give into temptation, there was a knock at the door interrupting the class. Now would have been the time to strike, but he could hear the thoughts coming from the other side of the door and knew who it was.

_"Don't do it Edward. I have an excuse for you to leave class. Get your books and let's go," _Alice called out in his mind. As soon as the teacher opened the door, she said, "Sorry to interrupt sir, but I have message for Isabella Swan and there has been an emergency at home and I need Edward Cullen to come with me." She handed both slips of paper to the teacher and waited for her brother.

"Mr. Cullen, you are dismissed," the instructor said and as soon as the door was closed once again, he handed Bella her message, "Here you go Miss Swan. Now, let's continue!"

Bella stared at the classroom door for a moment before she focused her eyes on the text books in front of her. There was something about Edward that intrigued her, but not as much as someone else had. He was good-looking and alluring, and she would admit to an instant attraction and fascination, but he was missing something. It wasn't something she could pinpoint or say exactly what it was, but Edward wasn't a person she would want as more than a friend in her life. She had dated guys in the past that didn't measure up to her picture, and it never turned out well; and learned that it was better to wait than date a bunch of Mr. Wrongs.

Her eyes fell once again upon the delivered missive and she could no longer hold back. Opening up the letter, Bella read it discreetly and felt her heart skip a beat, "I can explain everything. Meet me at the old playground on the outskirts of town at 4:30. I will be waiting for you. JW." Did this mean Jasper really was JW, or was he related to him? It was a possibility she had not considered earlier, and now realized that it very well could be the case. One thing she knew for sure, she would be at the park at 4:30.

The remainder of the school day seemed to pass by in a haze as anxiousness and nervousness took over her body. She had no time to think about who said what about whom, or what any of her new "friends" asked her to do; her mind was solely focused on getting to the park and seeing her childhood hero again.

In her possession for less than a day and the letter was already beginning to look worn from the countless times Bella had taken it out to read the words written on the simple white paper. Although, she had to admit that JW's handwriting looked significantly more feminine than she would have believed, but then again she didn't really know him all that well. In truth, much of what she knew of him is what her ten year old imagination dreamed up after she met him, and even though she knew it might not be real, Bella still held firm to those countless childhood dreams… and she could never say why. Maybe it was in anticipation for when she would see him again, or maybe it was an escape. Who knew, but she did know, she always believed she would eventually see him again just like they promised each other years ago.

Pulling into the old park, she turned off her engine and looked around. The weeds had long ago claimed this territory as theirs and it appeared as if no child had played on the ancient rusted equipment in years. This was the park that her father would take her to upon occasion when she visited as a kid, but that was long ago and sometimes felt a lifetime away.

Taking in a deep breath, she let it out slowly. It was time. Stepping out of the truck, Bella walked towards a picnic table and sat on top of it since the weeds were as high as the seat and waited. She thought JW would have already been there, granted she was about thirty minutes early, but she had hoped.

Jasper heard the roar of Bella's truck as she approached the park earlier than expected and stood within the tree line, his presence invisible as he watched park and then her breath in and out before getting out of the old rust bucket she called a truck. She seemed to be looking for him and disappointed when she didn't find him, but he was there observing her, amazed at the gorgeous creature she had become. If he thought she captivated him as a child, she did so even more now. How he thought he would stay away from her, he would never know.

Unable to put off the inevitable any longer, Jasper walked out of the woods and towards the brunette sitting with her back to him. She still didn't realize he was there and if it had been anyone else, she might be in danger… hell she might be in danger with him. She stirred things up within him that he hadn't felt in a long time. It wasn't just her blood and person he craved, and that was secondary, but he desired her body and just gazing upon her could feel his groin tighten with the need to take her. He wouldn't though. He could control himself… he hoped. For Bella, he would. He had done many things in his long life, but he would not hurt this woman. Not her.

"Bella Swan," Jasper said as soon as he had reached the table where she awaited his arrival.

Whipping around, Bella's eyes widened when she saw the man standing behind her. That voice was the same one from her memories and that face had not changed in the seven years since she had last seen him; however if he was a senior in high school, how was that possible? "JW?" She asked breathily. Confusion and nervousness causing her breaths to come faster and shallower than normal, and the last thing she remembered before she blacked out from hyperventilating was JW's face above hers and his arms wrapping around her as she fell into oblivion.


	4. The Truth

**A/N: Don't forget to vote for Wedding Day Jitters if you can. The link is on my author page. You can vote once every 24 hours per device. THANK YOU! Now for this story… they met and she passed out. Honestly, I think if I had been in her place, I might have hyperventilated as well. Lol. I know what I want to do with her "gifts" and you will be finding out more about that later; and just like usual, Jasper's gifts will probably be much more than what is shown in the books. I think if he can manipulate emotions, he can do so much more than what is in the books, but again, that will come later. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 3 – The Truth

Jasper held the precious girl in his arms and thought back to the pact he made with Alice earlier and then the words that Alice spoke to him at lunch time. Smiling and chuckling silently, he shook his head. Now that he had seen her, held her, smelled her, and looked into her eyes, there was no way he could stay away. The little pixie seer had been right once again, and that thought caused him to roll his eyes. He should always know never to doubt someone who can see into the future.

Looking down at Bella as he cradled her to his cold chest, he studied her a little more. He wasn't too worried about the fact that she was still out of it since it had only been a couple of minutes. She had gotten herself really worked up, and he knew seeing him after seven years had to be a shock… or the fact he hadn't changed a bit in that time. Stroking her cheek, her skin was soft and yet looked like porcelain and almost transparent, as he could see the small blue veins that carried life through her body. She still smelled the same, of sunshine and cherry blossoms… at least that was always what he thought she smelled like even as a child. It was a scent that had always been distinctly hers and anytime he would see a cherry blossom or smell one, he would immediately think of the little girl that had not been afraid of a stranger with cold hands. Her lashes fanned her cheeks and he knew under those eye lids were the deep pools of brown anyone possessed, and even at ten years old they had captured him. Snickering, he shook that thought off; it made him sound like a pedophile, and he wasn't. When Bella was ten there was a connection he had felt to her and he wanted to do anything and everything to protect her, and that meant leaving Phoenix as soon as possible after making sure there were no lingering threats; and the moment he saw her at lunch, he knew that bond was still there, but somehow different. Jasper wasn't sure how or why, but it was. It was stronger, more precious, and one he never wanted to lose because he was afraid if he did, it would literally destroy him.

He should be afraid of getting too close, of hurting her, of everything, but he couldn't bring himself to care about all of that. Jasper was the one vampire in the Cullen coven that struggled the most being around the humans and surviving off of the animals they drank from; however, sitting here with Bella in his arms, he didn't want to bite her. Yes, her blood called out to him, but the thirst did not control him and he wanted to make sure he never hurt her, although he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to accomplish that task. They were two different species in a sense. Yes, he looked and acted human, but he was not human… she was. A flick of his wrist could kill her, a bite would end her life and change her, and she would grow old and die unlike him. It was all impossible, and the best thing to do would be to stay away from her, but he couldn't, and for the first time in his life he was starting to believe the impossible might actually be possible and he had only been around her for less than an hour. How would more time spent with her change his mindset? There was a part of him that couldn't wait to find out and anticipated it with great relish, but there was a part of him that was terrified of it all.

Jasper shifted Bella slightly so that he had a firmer grip on her. He could hear the strong beat of her heart and the rhythmic breathing as her chest moved up and down. Lifting his head, he gazed out into the distance. All of his thoughts, hopes, and fears might all be for naught… she could run away from him and not want to have anything to do with him. She could be terrified to be around him, hell he would be. And then there was his "family", some he trusted and others he did not. How was he going to explain this to them? Would they make him leave? Would they try to separate them if Bella didn't run for the hills? He laughed again; he was almost thinking about her as if she was his lover and part of his life, but at the moment she was no more than a girl he met several years ago while he was on a mission, who had tried to warm his hands and laughed at his funny accent. Why did it feel different today than it had before? He couldn't explain it, and honestly did not know if he wanted to. For the first time in his long life, he just wanted to feel everything this beautiful girl had to offer him… no matter what it was: good or bad.

_"Is there a chill in the air today?" _Bella thought to herself as she started to open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was coming to an abandoned park to meet JW and then passing out as soon as she saw him. Shifting, she realized she was in someone's arms and although comfortable, it was a little cold. Wait, someone's arms? Her eyes flew open as she snapped her head up. Indeed she was in someone's arms and JW was looking down at her with worried eyes. Her breathing started to come erratically again, "JW?"

"Bella darlin', I need to you calm down and breathe with me," Jasper ordered and exaggerated his unnecessary breathing: in and out, big and deep. He was relieved with Bella followed him and seemed to relax a little bit. She was still wary, confused, happy, irritated (he wasn't sure why that one would be the case), and relieved; he could feel all of those emotions coming off of her. There were others in the background, but those were the main ones. When she seemed in better control, he set her beside him on top of the picnic table he had been sitting on, "Feel better?"

"Um, ya-yah," clasping her hands together, Bella looked at her lap. She was nervous and couldn't quite understand how Jasper looked the exact same and then thought he must have some really good genes running through his body, "So is Jasper Hale your brother?" She was grasping at straws because somehow she knew Jasper and JW were one in the same, and that thought reminded her that he was with Alice and she wanted to get sick.

Jasper could feel her emotions swinging all over the place and just as soon as she seemed to settle on one, it would flip to something else, but the latest one was hurt. Why hurt? Holding his hands together between his legs, he shook his head, "No, I am Jasper Hale."

"Oh, well, I guess I better be going then. I was going to meet someone here, but…" She tried to stand up, but his hand on her arm stopped her; however, Bella refused to look him in the eye as she spoke softly, "Your hand is cold. Why is it so cold?"

Smiling down at her, Jasper answered her just as softly, "Because I have a circulation problem."

It was the same answer she had received when she was ten, and she could feel the sting of tears gathering in her eyes. Why did she feel like crying? Grabbing his hand in both of her, she rubbed it, "I'll help you warm it up." It was the first time she realized his hand wasn't getting warmer. Did it not get warmer when she was a child as well?

"Bella…"

"JW… Jasper, how?" Bella lifted her eyes and questioned him.

"JW is fine. Not many people call me that, and no one here does."

Nodding, she asked again still holding his hand in hers, "When you helped me, you looked like a teenager, like you do now… you should have grown up or changed a little. You haven't. Did you get held back in school? Did you…?" A finger on her lips halted her interrogation.

Jasper could feel her panic and anxiety start to rise once again and stopped the flow of words spilling out of her mouth, "I'll explain everything the best way I can. Alright?" When he received her nod, he removed his finger and started to speak, "I didn't get held back, and I am actually at the top of my class and a senior."

"That's not possible. You are more than a year older than me," Bella declared.

"You're right, I am," he briefly wondered what she would do if she knew just how much older than her he was, but he would save that for now. "When I found you in Phoenix, I was there looking for someone."

"You were supposed to meet someone, but he didn't show up. I remember you telling me that."

Her feelings had once again changed to that of reflective, and he swore he might get whiplash from trying to keep up with them all. Smirking, he nodded, "You have a good memory."

"I remember everything from that night," Bella whispered and then shook her head, "Continue."

"After traveling a little bit, my friends and I came back to our family and then we moved here a couple years ago."

"What are you spies or something?" She blurted out, her mind racing. Groaning, Bella knew she should allow Jasper to explain everything, but she was curious and sometimes that got the best of her. It made sense though. If he was working with a team of spies or working undercover for the police or military, it would explain why he still looked the same… he was already an adult when she met him.

"Let's go with 'or something'."

"Where's your girlfriend?"

Frowning, Jasper asked, "What girlfriend?"

Bella sighed, "I heard that everyone was paired up in the Cullen family and that you are dating that girl you were with at lunch."

"I'm not with her."

That simple declaration made the knots loosen up in her stomach and she felt like she could breathe again, "Oh."

Jasper quirked an eye brow and looked at her, "Are you going to let me explain or are you going to keep jumping in?" He wasn't mad or annoyed, but he was amused, and found it interesting when her feelings changed yet again to relief as soon as he told her he was not dating Alice.

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

Chuckling, he shook his head and glanced at the hand she still held within hers, "A lot of people assume that Alice and I are dating, and even some of our family members might believe that, but it isn't true and never has been. We have always been really good friends and depended on each other for support. She is like a sister to me. We don't correct the mistaken assumptions because honestly, we are not interested in what others think or say, and up until recently it was easier because if we were attached others would stay away from us and not attempt to ask us out; and since there was no one either of us were interested in until recently, there was no reason to say anything. We have tried to tell our family and some of them got it, but some still think there is something going on somewhere. Trust me, there isn't. As far as why I haven't aged, well… I was done growin' when you met me."

Everything he was saying just supported her theory that he was working undercover for some sort of agency, but the fact he wasn't with Alice sent a surge of joy through her and butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. She could not explain it; it just made her happy and relieved. So many questions were racing through her mind, but she wasn't sure she dare ask them.

"Darlin', you should know that I am different from most people."

"Different how?" She still loved his Texas accent, even if it did sound funny.

Extracting his hand, Jasper ran both through his hair trying to find the words to explain himself without revealing too much, but his phone beeping distracted him, and he needed to make sure there weren't any problems. However, as he read the message he wanted to laugh. It was from Alice and instructed him to tell Bella everything. Spilling everything was a lot easier said than done though. He cleared his throat and began again, "I am gonna tell you something, but it stays between us and you have to hold your questions for when I'm done. Got it?"

Bella quickly agreed. She wanted to know all she could about Jasper, and yet, she wasn't prepared for the fantastical story he was about to tell her.

"When I was 19, I met a woman and she changed my life forever. I was a major in the army and thought I knew all about the world… or at least the south, I was wrong though. When I say I was a major, I was a major of the confederate army."

Bella's head was swimming. Did he just say the confederate army? That wasn't possible. The civil war was fought and ended around 150 years ago. Back when she was ten, she had felt safe with him and she never thought he was completely bonkers, but now… she wondered if he was insane. There was no way he could have been a major in the civil war. As per his request though, she kept her mouth shut.

"The woman I met was named Maria, and I had stopped to help her and the two women that were with her," Jasper snorted derisively, "If someone would have told me that my life as I knew it was about to end… and I'm talkin' more than the war had done, I wouldn't have believed them. In fact, I would have thought they were just as crazy as you probably think I am right now."

Her head shot up and she looked directly into the eyes that were boring into hers, "I didn't…"

"It's alright darlin'. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not done yet. Maria bit me and my world went black right before it started to burn. I was changin' and after three days, I finally woke up again and craved something I never wanted before… blood. I never knew vampires existed before then, and I know that it sounds like I am just feeding you a story, but I'm not. I was changed and in a sense died when I was 19, and I will forever be 19. When I said I stopped growin', I meant I stopped agin'. I wasn't gonna tell you everything, but I guess you could say that it was for the best that I did. I was in Phoenix in order to meet with someone so that I could find Maria because there were rumors she was up to something. She didn't exactly like the fact I just up and walked away from her. Instead of meeting the person I was supposed to find, I met you and helped you back to the park so that you could go home. My coven is led by Dr. Cullen and we stay in one place for a few years before moving on to another place. When I met you, they had already left Forks behind, but I had heard about it and knew that they planned to return one day, which is why I made that comment to you. I wasn't actually thinkin' we would meet again in high school. No one here, with the exception of my 'family', know that we are vampires."

"Vampires as in drinking blood, controlling people with your mind, turning into a bat, can't be out in the sun?" Bella wasn't sure if she actually believed it… she honestly didn't think vampires could be real since they were made up for the purposes of books and movies in order to scare unsuspecting people… or suspecting as the case may be.

Jasper nodded, "Yah, only most of that is wrong and a stereotype." He had never been this nervous before, but telling her the truth of his existence… well, it was probably better he didn't have a beating heart or could sweat.

"Which part?"

"I drink blood to stay alive. It is my food, but I drink from animals. We can't turn into bats, I guess depending on the gift, some of us can control people, and I was out during the daylight hours at school earlier. Also, contrary to popular belief, a wooden stake to the heart won't kill me. If you rip me apart and burn me, I can die though. Or hell, just burn me."

"Ah," she spoke softly and frowning as she thought about what he just said. Was she actually considering that he was telling her the truth? "What do you mean some can control depending on the gift?"

"Not all vampires have special gifts, but some do. I can control emotions, but Emmett can't do anything like that because he doesn't have a special gift. I can't see the future and Alice can. Does that make sense?"

"Um, I guess," Bella couldn't quite grasp everything. It seemed pure lunacy was flowing out of his mouth, and yet he sounded like he really believed what he was saying. It was crazy though. Vampires weren't real; that would be like saying werewolves, witches, and such really existed. They didn't… did they? Bringing her hands up, she rubbed her head trying to sort through all of the emotions, thoughts, and words that were circling inside of her being.

There was something within him that desperately wanted her to believe him, but he knew it was a wild story, and he hadn't even told her everything yet. She had been bombarded with enough information for now though and Jasper knew she couldn't handle any more, "I know you think I am probably some sort of maniac, and I agree, what I have told you sounds unbelievable, but it is the truth. I tell you this because I wanted you to know me and give you answers to your questions. I just ask that you not talk to anyone about this or say anything to anyone because we have to keep up appearances, and I ask that you think about what I said. I could have given you a simpler explanation, but it wouldn't have been the truth."

"I… I have to go," Bella stated anxiously and got off of the table running to her car without a backwards glance.

Jasper watched her leave and wanted to call out to her knowing he couldn't, not yet. "Lying might have been easier. It isn't like we don't lie all the time anyway," he muttered to himself. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "Isn't that right, Alice?"

"It is, but she is different. We need to talk about Edward. He left for the Denali's," Alice told him. There were several visions that came to her about Bella, and they all centered around Jasper and Bella side by side.

"Why? What about him?" The southern vampire asked his orbs focusing on the direction in which Bella's truck disappeared.

"Bella is his singer."

Jasper's eyes grew in size and he whipped around to face his friend, "Come again?"

"Bella is Edward's singer. He wanted to attack her during class, but I stopped him before he could. He left, but he will be back. You need to…"

"He will not touch her," Jasper growled as he got up and ran into the woods.

Sighing, Alice followed him knowing things could get more complicated before they got better, and she had yet to tell him about her other visions. If her visions were true, Bella was going to be the trigger that would create division amongst the Cullen clan and it could lead to a small civil war within the family. It might be better to leave the human alone, but she knew it would not be possible for Jasper, and there was something more… Bella was special and the unrest created would not last forever. In fact, bonds will become stronger in the end. Nothing was set in stone except for one thing, the human would be a part of their lives whether they liked it or not. Alice knew Jasper wanted it, and honestly she wouldn't wait to get to know her future best friend more. Small ripples did not create a tsunami; they would survive.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: For those that celebrate or are interested… HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! We are now in the year of the horse. So, now Bella knows the truth and is a little wary of it all. I can't blame her though. That is a lot of information and it wasn't like he proved it or anything. Well, let's see what happens next. Sorry for the short chapter everyone, the next one will be longer. I promise! Enjoy!**

**PS... today is the last day to vote for Wedding Day Jitters to be in the top 10 completed stories of Dec 2013. Please vote, the link is on my author page. THANK YOU!**

Chapter 4 – Sweet Dreams

Vampires? That couldn't possibly be reality. Did she just have that discussion with Jasper, with her JW? Bella wanted to believe that she had been hallucinating or dreaming, but she knew she hadn't been. Did he really believe that he was a vampire? It could be that he needed help. There was no way that vampires were real. It just couldn't be, could it?

When she had gotten home after leaving the park, her father had just pulled up and she no longer had time to even contemplate what Jasper had told her, but after they had finished eating and she had cleaned up, she went up to her room and she could no longer focus on anything else. Homework faded away into the background and before she knew it, her father was knocking on her door at almost midnight and telling her it was time for lights out. Looking down at her paper, she hadn't completed one single thing she needed to for the next day. Where had the time gone?

Bella lay in bed after turning off her light and stared up at the ceiling… she couldn't sleep. If she thought about this logically, JW was a lunatic that had escaped from a mental asylum somewhere along the way; however, that didn't explain one big key factor: his age. There was no denying that JW looked the same today as he had seven years ago. The only thing that was even remotely different is that his hair looked a tad bit shorter, but did that mean vampires could get haircuts too? Shaking her head at that last thought, she continued to think about the things that her loony theory did not support; and really other than the fact he seemed ageless, everything else pointed to crazy, and yet… and yet she got the feeling he was serious. It was more than the fact he believed he was a vampire; it was in his eyes, and somehow, someway, she found herself believing in the impossible just a little. Part of her wanted to believe.

As her alarm rang through her room the next morning, Bella couldn't even force herself to move. She was too tired and physically exhausted from the night before. It was only the second day of school and her father was already having to call in sick to school for her. It wasn't exactly the best impression to make, but she was honestly too tired to care.

"You know, maybe I should stay home with you today," Charlie said worry lacing his voice as he walked back into his daughter's room to check on her. When she had not gotten up with her alarm he became concerned and found her still in bed with a slight fever.

Shaking her head, Bella refused to be pampered, "I'm find dad. Just go to work. I am sure the fever is from being so exhausted. I am just going to sleep and I will feel better later." She didn't tell him that she still had things on her mind and a little fever never kept her from school before; however, she wanted to think a little more about Jasper before she saw him again. Thus, she actually didn't mind the fact she was so tired and needed to stay home from school.

The father looked unsure, but finally told her, "Ok, ok. Fine, I will go to work, but if you start feeling worse, I want to you to call me. I can be home in a couple of minutes. I'll come home and check on your at lunch. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I will be alright. Just go so I can go back to sleep," Bella knew she was starting to sound snippy, but she really didn't like all of the fuss.

"Ok, I will see you in a few hours," Charlie sighed and finally made his way down the stairs and into his car.

With her father finally gone, Bella settled back into her bed and closed her eyes allowing the vast blackness to consume and envelope her into his obsidian folds. She didn't awaken again until she heard a creak and then a bang coming from inside her room. Springing to a sitting position in her room, she looked around and found… nothing. Her room was completely empty, but she could have sworn she heard something. Calling out for her father when she believed it could have been him, silence greeted her. No one was home except for her, and she finally lay back down deciding the noise came from being in an old house.

Jasper made it into the bedroom and had the window shut again in seconds, but his entry wasn't as stealthy as he would have liked it to be. The window didn't open with ease, telling him it had not been opened for quite some time. There was a box under the ledge that he stepped on trying to quickly enter the room. Both of these things caused the girl in the bed to become alerted to his presence and he swiftly hid from her gaze on the floor at the foot of her bed. If she had actually gotten up to investigate, he would have been caught. As soon as he heard her settle back down, he peeked over the edge of the bed and started at her sleeping face. He couldn't get enough of her, and she had only been in his life as more than a child for around 24 hours.

As he arrived at school that morning, he had tried to look for her truck and finding it missing, had waited listening for the roar of the engine that would alert him to her arrival. It had not come, and it wasn't until second period that he found out that was absent from school that day. Panic welled up in him at the thought that something was either wrong with her or that Edward had doubled backed and somehow got to her. Neither were acceptable possibilities, although one was preferable over the other. It was to his relief when he peeked through her window that he found her sleeping in bed; which meant a certain mind reader had not come for her in the night.

That was one of the things that wouldn't stop pressing to the front of his mind: Bella was Edward's singer. This meant that her blood sang for the mind-reader and he craved it, wanted it to the point he would kill others for it; and yet, somehow Bella had escaped unscathed the day before, much thanks to Alice and her quick thinking. Jasper's so called brother was gone for now, but that didn't mean he would stay gone forever, and the southern vampire needed to be ready for the inevitable confrontation. He refused to let Bella get hurt though, that would not be acceptable in his book, and he knew he would rather kill the perpetually 17 year old than for anything to happen to Bella. He had been a little surprised at his overly hostile and protective feelings, but he would not change them or take them back. The girl lying in the bed would be kept safe at all costs.

Crouching there, Jasper stared at the sleeping girl for a few minutes before he decided it was safe to come out of hiding. He wanted to give her space so she could really ponder everything he had thrown at her the day before, however, the moment he had heard she was missing from school, his protective instincts took over and before he knew it, he was running away from campus and towards her home.

Jasper ducked down once again when he heard Bella moan in her sleep. Since when had he gotten so jumpy? He could sense her feelings as she slept. There was confusion, hope, happiness, and more confusion. It seemed like they kept coming back to the central emotion.

"JW," a simple word spoken in a breathless sleep filled voice.

Head snapping up and eyes landing on the girl in the bed, Jasper checked to make sure she was indeed still sleeping and found she was in a state of blissful unconsciousness; although truth be told, he couldn't help the small smile of contentment that appeared on his lips when he thought that Bella might be dreaming about him. He stood there staring at her until he heard a call pull up to the front of the house and knew Charlie was home. Knowing he couldn't stay, he carefully leaned over her and kissed her cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams Bella Swan." He was out the window just as soon as he heard her father's foot on the first step, hoping she could accept him and what he divulged to her, but there was no way to know until she talked to him.

Unbeknownst to Jasper, Bella's eyes opened as soon as her window slid silently shut, a small smile forming on her lips as she whispered, "I did have one." Maybe he really was a vampire, how else could she explain his breaking and entering soundlessly, or the fact he was able to escape before she could even react. She needed answers and only one man had them, and with a new determination, she decided to face him tomorrow.


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: Sorry for disappearing everyone. My grandmother passed away and I thought I was going to the funeral in Hawaii at the beginning of the month, therefore took a hiatus. Long story short, the funeral isn't until the 28th, but I needed to take some time for me and talk to my family and stuff. I also finished my first novel. I was going to submit it for a novel writing contest, but the contest dropped their word count max. Since I was going by last year's rules, the max was 150k and my story was 147k. New max is 125k. So instead of submitting it for the contest, I will be self-publishing. Now that I am not under a specific deadline, I am having someone review one last time before I publish. So, now that things have somewhat settled down until next weekend, I am back at least until I leave for the funeral and will still be trying to write and update, but not guarantees. Ok, on with the new chapter. **

Chapter 5 – Acceptance

"Are you sure you're alright to go to school, Bell's? I know the fever is gone and everything, but maybe you should take one more day to rest," Charlie suggested feeling his daughter's forehead one more time. He did not usually worry and act like this, but it had been a while since his daughter had lived with him and it had already turned him into an over-protected father.

Waving off his hand yet again, Bella rolled her eyes, "I promise dad, I'm fine. I told you yesterday's fever was from exhaustion. It was gone as soon as I got some sleep."

"I know, but still."

"Dad, really, I am ok and would really prefer going to school today."

The father sighed; he had lost the battle, "Well, alright, but if you start feeling sick, I want you to go to the nurse and have them call me."

"Sure dad," the brunette muttered before rushing out of the house before her father could do anything else or come up with another argument. She needed to get to school, she needed to see JW, and she needed to talk to him; not that Bella knew exactly what she was going to say, but she would figure it out once she faced him or on the way to school… maybe.

Pulling into the parking lot, Bella wasn't sure what awaited her, or if anything would be, but as soon as she crossed the threshold and entered school grounds, her eyes scanned for one particular person. Nerves flooded her and she could feel her heart racing, and all of this even before she saw him; and then, there he was standing next to an oversized jeep, talking to one of the people that had sat with him a couple days prior. Her nervousness increased, she slammed on the breaks, and forced herself to breathe while getting to her parking spot in one piece without killing anyone else in the meantime. Hopefully the students that witnessed her odd driving behavior would chalk it up to the fact that she was from out of town, and therefore she was different, or she could say that she thought she saw a rabbit or something fly in front of her… both of those would be better than the truth: slammed on breaks because her eyes fell on one JW or Jasper Hale and her heart skipped a beat. Yah, anything would be better than that.

Bella turned off the loud engine and was about to open her car door when it swung open for her and she looked up hoping to see one particular man and found two different ones staring back at her with concern. "Hey guys," she forced a smile and greeted her new friends.

"You had us worried there. What happened, can't take the wet weather?" Mike joked.

"Um, yah, exhaustion. I think I got tired from moving and getting settled in and everything. I wound up getting a fever yesterday, but all better today," she replied wanting these two people to leave so she could search out JW.

Shaking his head, Eric spoke up, "You need to take care of yourself, Bella. I was a little worried about you yesterday."

"Thanks, but I'm fine now," she needed to distract them, but with what… and then the brunette got an idea, "Do either of you have the class notes from yesterday?" Both boys perked up and declared that they did and raced off to make her a copy leaving her alone once again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bella turned around to walk towards the jeep only to gasp and find the object of her real attention standing by the bed of her truck, "JW."

Jasper could feel the anxiousness swirling around her. She was still curious, and yet today there was also a level of acceptance in her emotions. Did that mean she believed him? If she did, would she be able to accept him in her life as he was? "Mornin' Bella," he said quietly, a small lopsided smile on his face. He had started to walk towards her as soon as she drove into the parking lot, but Eric and Mike had gotten to her first, and he had to tamp down on the jealousy creeping up in his own emotions. Never had he been so relieved to see them scampering away, even if it was to do something for Bella instead of really leaving her alone.

"You still talk funny," Bella commented, a small thrill at seeing him, hearing him running through her. That voice that had held her captivated as a child now sent a different kind of pleasure through her, and she had to tell herself to focus.

"I'm still from Texas, darlin'," he chuckled slightly.

Standing there, she didn't know what else to say or how to broach the subject she needed to talk to him about. Bella would open her mouth and then close it again, unsure of herself and her words.

Jasper looked over his shoulder and found Alice grinning like the Cheshire cat and Emmett shaking his head. He knew that the big man did not hold it against him though and would be somewhat supportive… well as much as Emmett could when his mate was Rosalie. Turning back to face Bella again, he told her, "I'm sure you have questions or something to say, but not hear. Can you meet me at lunch and we can talk?"

"Lunch?"

"Well, I didn't think you wanted so skip your mornin' classes since you were out yesterday," he smirked.

Bella looked at her phone and noticed the time, "Oh, um, no, I don't. My dad might be called if I did."

"So lunch?" He tried not to sound like he was begging or too hopeful, but it snuck into his voice regardless of what he wanted.

Tilting her head to the side, the brunette nodded, "Alright, lunch."

"See ya then. Oh, and you might want to prepare yourself, I think Mike and Eric are waiting for you. I can't read minds, but I would venture to guess they saw you talking to me and will ambush you."

"Great," she grumbled.

"Want me to walk you to class?"

"Something tells me that would just make it worse."

Jasper started to laugh, "True, but they might stay away from you until you can at least get to your seat."

There was something natural about talking to him, having Jasper at her side; it just felt right. A large part of her wanted to take him up on his offer, but she decided against it and shook her head, "They might, but I think it might be best to at least wait until lunch to wreak havoc on the sleepy little town of Forks."

Snorting with mirth, Jasper nodded, "Alright, it'll wait for lunch then." He walked off and joined Alice before walking to his first class. He knew the petite woman who had been his companion over the recent decades would be waiting on him, and it did not surprise him that Emmett had taken off already. Lunch seemed a millennia away, but in the grand scheme of things, it was no more than a blink of an eye for him. He just wished one of his gifts was making time speed up.

"So you're meeting her at lunch?" Alice asked a beaming smile on her face.

"I am," the southern vampire replied.

The seer's laughter resounded like a melodious ringing, "It will be fine and you have nothing to worry about." With that said, she skipped off leaving her friend to wander to his own classroom alone.

Once Jasper had walked away, Bella had started her own jaunt towards her first class, and just as the Texan had predicted, Mike and Eric were lying in wait, ready to pounce as soon as she approached them. Cutting across the lawn, she tried to walk around them, but they ran to catch up with her and she bemoaned her misfortune. Maybe it would have been better if she allowed Jasper to accompany her to class. "Mike, Eric, what's up?"

"Co-copier broken in the library," Eric stammered. It was the only thing he seemed to get out of his mouth at the moment. Did he have more competition? No, that can't be since Jasper Hale is dating Alice Cullen.

"Oh, that's ok. I can just copy your notes later or find out what we went over yesterday from the teachers," Bella offered.

Frowning, Mike had a little more control of his mouth than the other teen, "Why was Jasper Hale talking to you? You know he is dating Alice Cullen, right?" He sounded snide and jealous and he was perfectly okay with that.

"Huh, oh because JW and I met when I was ten and he remembered me," Bella answered. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either, and neither of them would get that out of her.

Both boys seemed to relax and calm down at that statement and breathed, "Oh."

Then Eric queried, "Wait, JW?"

"Yah, that's what he used to go by. Now it's Jasper," Bella replied and started to walk away from them towards her first period class, leaving them gawking at her before they jogged to catch up. She really wished they would not be plying her with attention, but she did not know how to get rid of them either.

Her morning passed by quickly as she eagerly anticipated lunch. Rejecting offers to eat with the students who had clung to her on the first day, she walked out of her classroom realizing she didn't know where to meet Jasper. Thankfully, she did not have to think about it too much since he stood leaning against the wall waiting for her near her locker.

"Meet me in the parking lot after you put your books away," he said in low tones only she could hear as she passed by, and then disappeared before she could respond.

Bella rushed to meet him, practically throwing her books into the locker and slamming the door shut. Running towards the parking lot, she ignored the voices that called out to her and pushed forward in her mission. She needed to talk to Jasper. The brunette made it down to the parking lot within a few minutes and found a black car parked near the sidewalk with the engine running. As the window rolled down, she saw Jasper lean over the seat.

"Get in," he said.

She wasted no additional time as she opened the door and hopped in the car with a man who claimed he was a vampire, drank blood to survive, could control emotions, and sounded batshit crazy, but he was also someone who she felt safe with at the age of ten and that feeling had not gone away. She knew he would not hurt her and would return to school in one piece. Maybe she was looney too.

Rolling up the window and pulling away from the school, Jasper explained, "I figured this was the best way to make sure no one followed us or tried to listen in on our conversation."

Bella nodded her head. She was still unsure of how to begin or what exactly she wanted to say. Did she believe him? Yes, she did. How else did she explain the day before, his unchanged looks, the fact he had not aged at all and she knew perfectly well he had not been eleven when she was ten, or his insane story? Most people who would claim to be vampires would at least stick with the norm and not completely change the basic things about vampires from all those classic tales. Would they? Intent on talking about what he had told her, she blurted out the first thing on her mind, "Were you in my room yesterday?"

Did he lie and say he never stepped foot in her bedroom, or did he come clean? Jasper did what he felt was right, and like two days before found himself unable to conceal the truth, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I was worried."

Again nodding to show she accepted his answer, she moved on, "You could have told me a number of things to explain how you still looked almost the same as when you helped me find my way home. Why didn't you?"

"They wouldn't have been the truth, and I wanted you to know the real story… and before you ask why, it's because for some reason I don't want to lie to you." He could feel her acceptance of his answer, but she remained eerily quiet, "Bella?"

"Aren't you afraid I'll tell someone? Do you normally tell your secret to others?"

"I trust you, darlin'; and as for the other… no. You're one of the first one's I've ever told. I didn't want to keep it from you. I could've pretended to be Jasper Hale, a person apart from JW, but I found myself unable to do that with you. Only you, darlin'."

When he called her "darlin'" she felt her resolve diminishing, not that she had much to begin with, and a pooling warmth settle low in her stomach. That voice, that accent, hell just him, sent her body into a tizzy. It was not only a physical reaction, but there was that part of her that longed to have him call her that, and only her. Clearing her throat and attempting to clear her befuddled mind, she stated, "Let's… let's say I believe everything you told me, what next?"

He glanced at her with a bewildered expression and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not saying I don't have other questions, but do we pretend we don't really know each other? I mean I told Mike and Eric the reason you talked to me this morning is because you and I met when I was ten, but do we pretend to only be acquaintances. If that's the case, you could have left the whole truth telling behind closed lips. Are we friends who talk upon occasion? Everyone thinks you're dating Alice, so…" Bella stopped feeling a small bit of jealousy welling up in her.

Jasper could feel it too and it gave him a surge of… of what? He was happy that she felt jealous; there was no doubt about that. He also felt kind of like a Neanderthal and wanted to claim Bella was his and that she did not have to worry about anyone else. It made him feel giddy, possessive, and proud. Odd, he had never really felt like this before when it came to a girl. "They all think that because they all assume that's the case, but I told you it wasn't true. I also told you that we didn't correct it because neither of us had anyone we were interested in until recently." He felt a surge of hope coming from her. Did she feel everything he did? Did she notice the attraction between them? The way they seemed to feel bound to each other? Or at least he to her. Gazing in her direction again, he saw the slight discoloration in her cheeks telling him that she was blushing and smiled, "As for us, I say we take it day by day. I don't want to pretend that I don't know you, and I really don't want to think about you doing the same to me. So how about we just do what we want and to hell with everyone else."

Laughing, Bella shook her head. His… eloquent speech made her feel strangely better, "Okay."

He turned oddly serious, "Bella, one more thing darlin'…"

"What?"

"Stay away from Edward Cullen."

"Isn't he like your brother?"

"Yah, and I need you to stay away from him. He is out of town right now, but when he comes back, don't get near him."

"That's going to be a problem since we sit at the same table during biology."

Shaking his head, Jasper exhaled loudly, "Just do what you can."

"Can I ask why?"

"He's dangerous," Jasper replied softly and lifted a hand to stroke her hair, "Please promise me that you'll stay away from him."

Bella stared into his topaz eyes and found herself agreeing, loving the feel of his chilled hand running through her locks. "Okay," came her breathless reply unable to break eye contact. It was only a couple of minutes later that he was turning off the engine and pulling out the key from the ignition. Looking out the windshield, she noticed they had returned to school. When had they…? How had he driven without looking at the road? His deep chuckle drew her attention back to him, "What?"

"Darlin', my vision, even in my periphery, is better than any human," he said as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "You have a few minutes to eat the lunch you brought and then I will walk you to class; and if you are free tonight, I will pick you up and you can ask me any question you can think of."

Smiling, she could feel the excitement bubbling inside her as she pulled out the brown paper bag and quickly ate. Bella could not wait for tonight and prayed her dad would let her go out even though she had stayed home sick the day before. Well, there were ways around that… if Jasper could climb in through her window once, he could do it again.


	7. First Date

**A/N: Ok, I am finally back full time. I left for the funeral and didn't get much time to be on the computer, but it was good to see that side of the family again; however, it would have been nice to stay in Hawaii a little more. XD Thank you everyone for the condolences, thoughts, and prayers. I really meant a lot to me. **

**Now for the story… Bella has been warned, but will she be able to follow the advice she has been given? We will see in a few chapters. Enjoy the new one and thank you again!**

Chapter 6 – First Date

It felt like the day flew by and before Bella knew it, the final bell of the day was ringing telling all of the students they could leave; and she wasted no time in getting off school grounds and back home. With excitement bubbling up in her, the brunette walked through the door and found her father leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her. She turned to look out the front door before she closed it and there was his police cruiser, which she had completely missed before seeing Charlie waiting for her, too caught up in her own thoughts, feelings, and world, "Uh, hey dad. What are you doing home?" She could have sworn he wasn't supposed to be there for another couple of hours.

Pushing himself off of the wall, Charlie gave her a small smile and shook his head, "What a father can't come home early to check on his daughter, who was sick the day before?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "He can, but there is no need. I am fine. I told you yesterday was from exhaustion and I'm all better now. In fact, if it's okay with you, someone invited me to go out tonight."

"Someone? Who?" Not that his town was full of them, but there were a couple trouble makers in town that he wanted Bella to stay away from.

"Jasper Hale… he is one of the adopted sons of Dr. Cullen. We actually met when I was ten in Arizona and he remembered me," she replied, pulling the information about Jasper's family from her memory and believing that if she hinted that JW was an old friend then he would be more willing to let her go.

Charlie looked a little surprised, "Really? I didn't know that they had ever lived in Phoenix."

"It was vacation."

"I don't know Bells. You were sick yesterday and just returned to school today…"

"Dad, we won't be out too late. We are just going to grab a bite or something and then catch up with each other."

Walking up to her, Charlie felt her forehead and then sighed, "I guess it's alright, but I want you home by nine and if you start to feel under the weather before that..."

"I will have JW bring me straight home."

"JW?"

"Well, when I met him before, that was his nickname. I guess he started going by his real name now, but he said he didn't mind if I still called him by JW since that is how we met."

Charlie nodded, "Oh. The Cullen boys for the most part are good, but isn't he a little older than you?"

"We're friends dad and he is only one grade higher than me in school… and no, he has never been held back. He is really smart and at the top of his class. Plus, he is a good guy," Bella defended leaving out a few vital pieces of information, but he didn't need to know those things.

"Fine, fine. You can go out, just be careful," he held up his hands in surrender and retreated into the living room believing it might be safer for him than to keep his little, well not so little, girl home from a date or whatever tonight turned out to. However, it was also kind of nice that Bella already had a friend here that had known her from years ago. It might make her transition a little smoother; not that he didn't believe she couldn't make new friends easily, his daughter was a likeable person, but it was never easy to uproot one's life and start over. Having someone already here, gave her a network and an anchor.

"Thanks dad!" Bella called after him as he withdrew to the other room. Now she just had to go upstairs and decide what she was going to wear. She didn't want to dress up, but she wanted to do at least something with her person before Jasper picked her up. After sending him a text message on the phone number he had given her earlier, she opened her closet in order to figure out what to wear. The brunette couldn't say why she wanted to impress since she already knew him and she knew she didn't have to dress up, but that girlie part of her surfaced just a bit and told her to change.

Jasper received Bella's text and smiled, finding himself anxiously awaiting the moment he could leave and pick her up. For now though, he needed to tell Carlisle what was going on. Walking up to the "patriarch's" office, he knocked and entered when the voice on the other side beckoned. As he closed the door behind him, he addressed the man sitting at the desk, "Carlisle, I need to talk to you."

Glancing up from the book he was reading, the eldest of the Cullen clan asked, "What is it?"

"Do you remember how we talked about how the chief's daughter was going to start going to our school?"

"I remember, but what does that have to do with you?"

"I wanted to give you a heads up, I know her."

Carlisle was perplexed. This is the first time he had heard of such a possibility, "What do you mean?"

"Seven years ago, Alice and I went on a trip to look for Maria and ended up in Phoenix."

"I remember."

"Well, a little girl got lost and I helped her find her way home. That little one was Bella, the chief's daughter."

"And?" Carlisle prodded when it seemed as if Jasper might not continue.

"Look, when she was 10 there was something about her and I had a feeling we would meet again, but I tried not to put any stock in it. Now that she is here, the connection is even stronger than ever and I don't want to pretend like I don't know her. Hell, I want to kill Edward for smelling her and for even thinking about killing her because she is his singer. When he told me what one of the other male students was thinking about her, I wanted to rip off Mike's head for thinking thoughts like that. I got jealous. I talked to her two days ago after school and it felt good to be with her, and at lunch yesterday we talked again. I couldn't lie to her. She knows the truth. I could lie to anyone, but not her. She knows to keep it a secret and I trust her."

Nodding, the older man digested the information he had just been given, "I see. What does Alice have to say about this?"

The question threw Jasper slightly off since Carlisle is one of the members of the coven that knew Jasper and Alice were not actually a couple and just close friends, "What do you mean?"

"She has visions. What does she think?"

Snickering, Jasper grinned, "That she and Bella are going to be best friends and it would be easier if Bella and I got over our awkward phase now. She has seen something, but she hasn't shared it with me yet. I had a plan to stay away from Bella and Alice was going to help me, and then Alice helped push us together. I can't walk away from her now."

Carlisle sat there for a moment and carefully considered all of the ramifications, but the fact that Alice had a hand in bringing Jasper and Bella together went a long way in convincing him that Bella was meant to be a part of their lives. Plus, Alice had mentioned the fact that Jasper had found someone special, and it turns out that the chief's daughter might be very special indeed. Giving the other man a pointed look, he finally spoke, "This is going to be a difficult road, especially adding Edward into the mix and I can only hope he decides to stay away for a while; however, I can understand your position and give my blessing. Tread lightly and carefully. I know you have problems sometimes and advise you to feed more often. If she is meant to be here, perhaps there is a reason."

"Thank you Carlisle, but you should know that I don't have the urge around her. I'm going to go now since I told her I would pick her up so that we could talk some more tonight," Jasper explained before leaving the office.

As soon as the door was closed, Carlisle's smile grew, "Well, Bella Swan, you may be a lot more than we bargained for. Quite special indeed." Jasper had been trying to fight his urges for a long time and to hear that the Texan never even felt them around the new girl, well it was amazing to say the least. The only worries the leader still had were others finding out and Edward. Bella was his first son's singer and that was dangerous.

Jasper left the house and unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him, "Where is he going?"

"He has somewhere he needs to be," Alice answered cryptically with a smile.

"Don't worry about him babe," Emmett told his mate and pulled her out towards the garage.

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Rosalie replied haughtily, "Fine, let's go work on that jeep of yours."

Jasper had to keep reminding himself to slow down, go the speed limit, don't rush… it wasn't that he was afraid he would be caught, he knew he wouldn't be, but he didn't want to see overly anxious. However, that being said, the trip to Bella's house was a little over five minutes shorter than it should have been. Getting out of the car, he walked up to the front door and rang the bell. When a man answered the door, Jasper plastered on a smile and said, "Good evening sir. I'm Jasper Hale and I'm here to pick up Bella."

Charlie looked him up and down and finally invited him in, offering him a hand to shake. It wasn't cold, but the hand that grasped his was colder than he expected it to be, "Are you chilly son?"

"Sorry sir, but my hands tend to always be a little cold," Jasper answered. He had driven with the heater on and had used the glove inserts to make sure his hands did not feel too chilled, but standing outside waiting for someone to answer the door had taken some of the warmth away.

"I'm Charlie, the chief of police. So where are you taking my daughter?"

"I was planning on taking her to dinner and then maybe a stroll. I don't plan on having her out too late since we have school tomorrow and she was sick yesterday. I'm thinkin' maybe this weekend, I could take her fishing."

This caught Charlie's attention, "You like to fish?" He didn't want to like the kid because he didn't want to think of his daughter as being old enough to date, but there was something likeable about the teen that stood in front of him.

"Yes, sir. I have been fishing since I was a kid. I don't go as much as I used to, but I find that it is a nice way to get away every once in a while. Being in a large family now, I need a break sometimes," Jasper chuckled. He wasn't lying, but he also knew the chief was an avid fisherman and thought it might help ease some of the tension.

Nodding, Charlie wholeheartedly agreed, "I can understand, but mine isn't too much family."

"Oh, I'm sure the job you do can get to you sometimes. Fishing is a nice way of getting away from everything and back to nature."

"Are you two really talking about fishing?" Bella asked as she joined them after descending the stairs.

Charlie smiled, "There is nothing wrong with fishing."

"I agree with your dad," Jasper chuckled, grinning at the angel that had stopped before him. She had changed her clothes into a pair of jeans and nice blouse, styled her hair a little, and put on the barest hint of make-up… and although she wasn't fancy and Alice would probably want to give her a makeover, he thought she looked beautiful. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a second, Bella come here," Charlie instructed and then dropped his voice, "I put a can of mace in your bag just in case you need to use it, but he seems like a nice boy."

"Really dad?" Bella grumbled before walking away.

Charlie called after them, "You two have fun and Jasper, I'm entrusting her into your care."

When they had gotten in the car and were on their way, Bella apologized, "Sorry about that. My dad is a little…"

Jasper brushed off her concern, "He's a father and wants to look after his little girl. It's normal and I don't blame him. I would do the same in his shoes. So, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Can you eat?"

"In a manner of speaking," Jasper grinned.

Bella studied him for a moment before saying, "Let's just go through a drive-thru somewhere. Then we can drive and talk without anyone listening in. Isn't that what you basically said earlier?"

Chuckling, Jasper nodded, "I did. Drive-thru it is."

After Bella got her food and they set off again driving to no place in particular, she started her questions, "What do you mean you can eat in a manner of speaking?"

Jasper looked at her and smiled before answering, "Darlin', you might want to finish eating before we discuss that one. What other questions do you have?"

"How did you become a vampire? I know you said someone bit you and you woke up a few days later, but how?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure why Maria picked me, but I can only guess that she sensed something in me. I was an officer in the war and young. Both were appealing to her. When I woke up, I could feel the emotions around me and I soon noticed that I could make people feel what I felt. Maria took advantage of that and I wanted to make her happy, so I did whatever she wanted."

A pang of jealousy flowed through Bella, "Oh, what did she want you to do?"

"A lot of things that I am not exactly proud of, but we were in the middle of another war and she wanted to win; and I wanted to live." He could feel the emotions Bella was feeling and wanted to remove them, but knew it wouldn't be right; just like he knew he would not keep the truth from her if she really wanted to know.

"Were you and she…?"

"We were together for a time, but now that I look back on it all, I didn't really love her. I only thought I did at the time because it was safe and she helped me after she turned me. I was grateful to her for a time, but that is about it. I felt I owed her my loyalty for that reason."

"How did you meet Alice?"

Chuckling, Jasper answered her grateful to be off of the touchy subject, "She was waiting to ambush me in a diner."

That caught Bella off guard and she laughed, "What?"

"It's true. I walked into a diner to try to find my next meal and she was sitting there waiting for me to show up…" He went on to explain the whole meeting and how they ended up with the Cullen's.

"So, you and she were never together?"

"No. I think of her as my sister and that's it."

"Why do others assume that you two are dating?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we are so close and people just like to think we are together, but no one has actually asked us. So we don't say anything one way or the other and let people think what they want. That is going to change though."

"Why?" Dare she hope that she had something to do with the change? She wanted to be the reason, and yet, she was afraid to be at the same time.

"'Cause now things have changed and neither of us want the assumptions to continue."

It was silent for a moment before Bella asked, "I'm done eating now. Can you tell me about the eating now?"

"Do you really want to know, darlin'?"

"Yah."

Sighing, he inclined his head slightly before explaining, "Well, blood is our food source and we drink that from animals. I can follow through with the human act and eat if I need to, but I can't digest anything I eat, so it has to come back up later and it isn't exactly a pleasant sight or experience."

Grimacing, Bella shook her head, "Gross."

"I warned ya."

"You did and I still asked," she giggled and her inquisition started again. Jasper had told her earlier that he would answer any question she had, and he was true to his word. She asked and he answered, sometimes he hesitated, but he always gave her an answer of some sort and if she wanted him to expand upon his answer, he would. It felt refreshing and it was nice to really get to know him, to understand him a little more. Bella had a feeling that after tonight, nothing would ever be the same again, and she felt her heart speeding up anxious to see what the future held.

A couple of hours after he picked her up, Jasper was dropping Bella off at her house again. Walking her to the door, he gazed down at her to say goodbye and his words got stuck in his throat. He didn't want to say goodbye, even knowing he would see her the next day at school. There was a pull connecting them and a need to protect her, to ensure nothing ever happened to her, to make sure she belonged to him and him alone. The possessiveness startled him a little, but the protection instincts, he had felt those for her even when she was ten, so that was nothing new for him.

The night had to come to an end, especially since Charlie was standing just on the other side of the door spying on them. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "Good night Bella Swan."

"Good night JW," Bella returned softly and entered her house a moment later.

Smiling, Jasper got into the car. Tonight had ended, but they still had a future full of tomorrows ahead of them, as long as Edward stays away from her, and that was a concern that haunted Jasper since the moment he learned that Bella was Edward's singer. He would not lose her to his brother, he couldn't.


End file.
